saint seiya! la prodia!
by Panquem
Summary: EL DECIMO CAPITULO! JEJEJE YA CASI SE ACERCAN LAS 12 CASAS!
1. el comienzo

Bueno pues aquí esta la parodia de Saint seiya con un poco de romance ...espero k les guste! Y que dejen review!

"..." lo que dicen

(...) mis interrupciones

_abc_ lo que piensan

parejas: HxS SxS

Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Todo comienza en la cuna de los caballeros del zodiaco... Grecia... donde un grupo de jóvenes platicaban alegremente en un café...

"que rayos les pasa a nuestras madres?"- preguntaba un chico de cabello y ojos café, de nombre seiya

"tienes razón, a quien se le ocurre mandar a sus hijos a ser unos supuestos caballeros?"- reclamaba un chico de cabello rubio y ojos hermosamente azules, llamado hyoga

"y todavía nos mandan a proteger a una tipa horrible que se hace llamar atena! Y luego nos pone a pelear entre nosotros!"-gritaba un chico de ojos y cabello verde, de nombre shun

" mi maestro me enseño de que debemos respetar a todo ser vivo de la tierra...pero ella se pasa!todavía quiere que estemos de guaruras!"- reclamaba otro chico de largo cabello negro de nombre shiryu

" y para acabarle de empeorar...mi hermana se volvió a ir de la casa uu"-decia seiya mientras bajaba la cabeza

"bueno...de todos modos tenemos que ir no?"

"hyoga tiene razón...no podemos discutir con nuestras madres...excepto seiya que no tiene"

" oye! ¬¬ ...;; te pasas shiryu"

"calma chicos...al menos sabemos contra quien vamos a pelear?"

" pues shun... según este folleto...hay un tipo llamado jabu"-decia hyoga tomando un folleto que traía en el pantalón

"jajajaja parece jabón!"

" no te burles seiya...puede que sea fuerte"

" por favor! Shun, tu sabes que no es verdad...nadie ha pasado tanto como nosotros para obtener nuestras armaduras"

" haber seiya...cuentanos.."

"pues veras hyoga...primero...viajamos en burro por toda Grecia ...luego...vendí todo el licor y la"-tosiendo-"cofdrogacof...despues soborne a unos tipos para k no los dijieran...y luego golpee a una ancianita porque no no las queria dar...que tal?"-termino de decir seiya con una gran sonrisa

"pues golpear viejitas ...no me parece bien"

" ahí! Shiryu...nada te parece!"

" y cuando se supone que partimos?"

"no te preocupes por eso shun...ya veras que seremos los campeones"-decia seiya abrazando por los hombros a shun quien se sonrojo notablemente, causando un enojo por parte de hyoga que solo shiryu pudo notar

"pues amigos...yo me retiro...tengo que preparar unas cosas antes de irnos"-decia hyoga con un tono frio...un poco raro en el

"quieres que te ayude en algo?"-

" no shun gracias...nos vemos"-alejandose del café y sacando un gran suspiro del pequeño shun...

_shun...hyoga...se perfectamente lo que sienten uno por el otro..que lastima que ninguno se haya dado cuenta de ello...tendre que hacer algo para que lo hagan...y la mejor forma de hacerlo ...es...con los celos_-

pensaba un chico de largo cabello negro y una sonrisa maliciosa

" hey! Shiryu que te pasa?...a yase!...se que al principio este café te puede sacar gases...pero el baño esta para haya"- señalando con el dedo un pequeño arbolito

"QUE TU SEAS! UN ANIMAL NO TE DA DERECHO DE DECIRME LO MISMO!"-grito shiryu al oido de seiya, que lo dejo con espirales en los ojos y una carcajada de shun

Mientras tanto con un chico rubio y ojos azules...

_Shun...como decirte lo que siento por ti?...como saber que no te gusta otra persona...como esa maldita de june...rayos!..pero no dejare escapar un oportunidad como esta...se que tendre una oportunidad para decirte lo que siento...pero...como decírtelo..que tal si no me correspondes?...la verdad no se que hare si eso pasa...me sentiria mas muerto que la viejita que seiya golpeo..._

Mientras volvamos con los otros...

" bueno pues...yo dijo ya nos vayamos!..no tenemos nada k hacer aquí!"

"mmm quiza seiya tenga razon...ya para que estamos aquí?"

"entonces...ir por hyoga"

"esta bien shun...nos veremos en el aeropuerto"

" ok"

Mientras tanto hyoga se encontraba en una tienda de esas...solo para enamorados(no es porno he ¬¬) en la que casualmente..shun iba a entrar

"mmm veamos..como sera la mejor forma de declalarme mi amor a..."

" h-hola hyoga.."-saludaba un sonrojado shun

"shun?... q-que haces aquí?"-igual de sonrojado

"yo pues..solo...venia a buscarte, y tu que haces aquí?"

"yo pues...y para que venias a buscarme?"-evadiendo la pregunta de shun

"pues...ya nos vamos..el avion de saori vendra e unos minutos"

" pues..vamonos"

" si pero..no me has contestado mi pregunta...poruqe estabas ahí?"

" mi que hora es! Se nos va hacer tarde!"-empezando a correr

"oye esperame!"-gritaba shun mientras trataba de alcanzar a hyoga

ya en el aeropuerto...

" vaya que se tomaron su tiempo ¬¬"-decia seiya con una son una sonrisa pícara

"y viendo como vienen de cansados...sudados...y sonrojados...mi pregunta seria...de donde vienen?"-decia shiryu y sonriendo igual que seiya

"aaa par de pervertidos! ...pues veniamos corriendo!"-se defendia hyoga

"chicos! Por favor dejen de...pensar mal U y tomemos el avion"

"ok!"-los tres al mismo tiempo

Bueno pues aki esta el primer capi de muchos!

Tendra ROMANCE!CELOS!LEMMON! y blablablablabla...espero k dejen review!

Bye!


	2. la muerte de la lagartija

Bueno pues muchas gracias por los review!esta ves tratare de hacerlo mas largo...tratare U:

Garibola: gracias por el review! Y no te preocupes habrá mas sorpresas por aquí

Turel: gracias turel por el review espero que te guste este segundo capi porque habrá muchos mas

(...) mis interrupciones

_abc_ lo que piensan

"..." lo que dicen

"chicos! Por favor dejen de...pensar mal U y tomemos el avion"

"ok!"-los tres al mismo tiempo

Un largo viaje fue el que tuvieron los caballero gracias unos cuantos problemas U

"seiya no tenias que hacer eso ¬¬"

" pero hyoga era necesario, la niña fue la que empezó! Primero empezó a correr de un lado a otro con un palito a pegar en los asientos! Y eso no es todo para colmo! Se sentaba delante de mi y shiryu!"

"y eso que tiene de malo?"

"como que que tiene de malo shun!tu porque no estabas detrás de ella pero prendió el clima directo a nosotros!me hubiera enfermado si no fuera porque se quedo dormida! Y eso no es lo peor! ELLA RONCABA!"-termino de decir seiya todo rojo y respirando rápido-"ustedes porque les toco en primera clase!"

"cualquiera hubiera podido estar en ella...pero ustedes son muy codos ¬¬"

" a quién le dijiste codo pato? ¬¬"

"quien tiene cara de pato? ¬¬"

" seiya! Hyoga! Basta!"

" shun no te metas"

"si yo puedo con el pato ¬¬"

" he disculpen..."

" que no te metas!"-gritaron hyoga y seiya al mismo tiempo para voltear a ver aun ...mujer vestida con un vestido blanco, cabello pintado de un extraño color morado, de nombre saori(ejem...cofperracof)

" y usted señorita..quien es?"-preguntaba como todo un caballero shiryu

"mi nombre es saori kido, y vengo a recogerlos...ustedes son...seiya el caballero de Pegaso(el burro)...hyoga el caballero del cisne(el pato)...shiryu el caballero de dragón(la lagartija) y tu debes ser shun el caballero de Andrómeda( la...mejor me callo XD)como dije...vengo a recogerlos para llevarlos a sus departamentos"

" genial! al fin ya no viviré con mi padre ;;"-lloraba seiya abrazando a shun

" oye seiya suéltalo!"

"y...porque hyoga?"-preguntaba seiya con una sonrisa

"bueno..pues..porque yo lo dijo!"-gritando enojado y subiéndose ala limosina de saori

"bien como les estaba diciendo...cada par tendra un departamento para ellos solos.."

" cada par?"-pregunto shiryu desconcertado

"si, cada par, y como fueron los últimos...recibirán un departamento algo desordenado...espero que al menos esten comodos"

" no te preocupes por eso...yo me puedo acomodar donde sea!"

"en verdad seiya?¬¬ entonces dime porque cada que dormia contigo me tirabas de la cama?"

".he...callate hyoga ¬¬"

"chicos ya llegamos, yo me tengo que ir a...una junta!_-en realidad me voy a un bar a una fiesta ...pero quien sabrá..-_espero que estén cómodos! Y si pasa algo llámenme a este teléfono para cualquier emergencia...me voy hasta luego!-empujando alos caballeros fuera de la limusina

" vaya y esa es la diosa atena?"

" no te quejes seiya...que..rayos es..esto! no puedo

creerlo primero tenemos que proteger a esta tipa y todavía nos dan esta horrible ...choza!"-se quejaba seiya al ver el dizque departamento que les dio saori

" hasta cucarachas tiene!"-gritaba un asustado shun que se lanzo alos brazos de hyoga quien se puso todo rojito

y asi pasaron los días con los 4 chicos que trataban de acomodarse, el departamento estaba todo sucio y solo había 2 camas, pasaron una semana limpiando todo...en una limpiada de un armario shiryu casi se ahoga con tanta ropa...tardaron 4 dias para encontrarlo uu, pues despues de una semana y media de trabajo...al fin se convirtió en un departamento decente para unos caballeros...lo malo es que todavía tenían que compartir las camas...seiya/shiryu y hyoga/shun...esto últimos..pues...solo les diré que no paso nada interesante...aun, ese dia le tocaba a seiya y a shiryu pelear...

" y hoy señoras y señores! Es la gran batalla del caballero del dragon contra el caballero de pegaso!"-anunciaba el locutor

" yo rompere tu escudo shiryu!"

" no antes de que te acabe pegaso!"-_ a decir verdad seiya esta actuando bien...pues como no ..ayer estuvimos practicando la pelea para que ninguno de los dos saliera lastimado, todo seria actuado..pero..creo que se lo esta tomando muuuuy enserio.._

de repente seiya se va corriendo contra shiryu, pero se resbala y se da en la cara contra el escudo...y sorprendentemente lo rompe!

" pero que te pasa pedazo de animal!" " yo...shiryu...lo...siento uu"

" estas perdido pegaso! Sufre el ataque del DRAGON ENFERMITO!"

" shiryu recuerda que era actuado!"-gritaba seiya mientras corria hacia shiryu pero el muy torpe se vuelve a resbalar y con el pie le da a shiryu en el corazon...

" shiryu lo siento!"

"shiryu!"-gritaba shun mientras se acercaba a shiryu-" lo mataste!"

" la unica forma para salvarlo es golpearlo...en la cola de la lagartija que tiene tatuado en la espalda"-decia hyoga entre las sombras

"que lagartija?"-preguntaba todo confuso seiya

"pues no recuerdas el dia en que nos fuimos a México, nos emborrachamos, nos tatuamos y...lo demas no importa"-decia hyoga mirando para todos lados

" esta bien lo hare!...shun detenlo"

" claro"

_me...siento muy cansado no creo poder hacerlo..._

" seiya yo se que puedes!"-gritaba hyoga levantándolo del suelo-"oye ala gente que te apoya!"

"seiya!seiya!...se-ya! Si-ya! Si-ya! Si ya hazlo!

Que esperas! No tenemos tu tiempo!"

" bueno mejor no los escuches..."

" yo lo haré!...ROQUITA DE PEGASO!"-gritaba mientras corría para pegarle a shiryu en la lagartija que tenia tatuada

" aaahhha!"-gritaba shun mientras salía volando junto con shiryu-" pero que te pasa burro idiota? Era a el no a mi!"-le reclamaba shun a seiya, pero se detuvo en seco al sentir el corazón del dragón latir-esta vivo! Frank..dijo shiryu esta vivo!

" el caballero del dragon vive!"-gritaba jabu emocionado

pues este fue el segundo capi!

Espero review!


	3. no hay nada mejor k estar con los cuates

Pues! Como ustedes lo pidieron! Aquí esta el tercer capitulo! De la parodia de Saint seiya!

" el caballero del dragón vive!"-gritaba jabu emocionado

" aaahhha..pero quien fue el pende..."-decia shiryu todo adolorido pero lo interrumpieron uu

" shiryu! Al fin! Estas bien! Snif, estaba taan preocupada!"

"shunrei! Que haces aquí?"-pregunto shiryu desconcertado

" pues el maestro me mando..para...bueno yo...no me acuerdo"-rascándose la nuca y riendo como tonta

( pues la verdad)

" bueno no importa solo...nos quedaremos unos cuantos dias...para ver las demas peleas..estas de acuerdo"-le pregunto a shunrei a lo que esta asintió

" y es la hora de la pelea del caballero de Andrómeda"-se oían alas chicas gritar-" y el caballero del unicornio!"-

" listo para pelear shun?"

" mas que listo jabu"

y asi como empezo de rapido...termino de igual manera, pero antes de dar el ultimo ataque a jabu.. la cadena empezaba a moverse por si sola y empezando a formar una palabra

"que rayos le pasa ala cadena?"-se decia a si mismo shun, hasta que por fin la cadena se detuvo

"que dice shun?"

" pues hyoga...parece que dice..axila, dijo axia"

" que significa eso?"-preguntaba seiya

" pues eso que importa...lo que importa es saber rayos es ese tipo"-decia shiryu mientras señalaba una figura que estaba aun lado de la armadura de oro

" pero si es el caballero del fénix!"-gritaba el locutor

"hermano!"

"shun...he venido a decirte la verdad!"

"que verdad hermano?"

"shun..eres adoptado!"

"nooooooooooooooooo!"

"shun.."

"nooooooooooo"

" shun...basta"

"nooooooo"

"ya cállate shun! Y basta de dramas, he venido a acabar primero con saori y luego hare que el mundo alabe ala banda de sistem of a down!"( no vayan a pensar mal me gusta la banda)

"o no mi hermano ahora es un servidor de satan dijo de esa banda"

"ahora..fénix negros tomen nuestro recuerdo"

"que recuerdo?"-pregunto seiya

" pues como aquí no ahí tienda de recuerdos...me llevare esta bonita caja dorada"

"no no pueden!"-gritaba desesperada saori-"era un recuerdo de mi abuelo! Porfavor no lo hagan! Se los ruego!"

" hey hey...pero que llorona eres, ni porque eres según la diosa atena..tranquila...con o sin lloriqueos tuyos nos llevaremos la sagrada armadura dorada y nada nos va impedir que gobernemos!...bueno que yo gobierne! Nos veremos pronto!... he..oigan disculpen...donde esta la salida?"

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$Era de noche, cerca del puerto se encontraban 4 caballeros buscando al quinto caballero que habia robado la armadura de oro

"chicos mi cadena puede encontrar a cualquier persona aunque este a millones de años luz"-decia orgulloso shun

" entonces porque te costo tanto trabajo encontrar al ladron que le robo a shiryu su dinero ayer ¬¬?"-pregunto enojado seiya

"he...pues...yo..quieren encontrar a mi hermano o no?"

" esta bien esta bien...enojon"

" al parecer...esta...en..el antigu bar donde hibamos!...a esos recuerdos..."

" deja de pensar en el pasado shun y separémonos "

y asi los 4 caballero se separaron en busca de la armadura sagrada, mientras en un bar cerca de ahí...

"quiero otra ronda! De whiski, para mis amiguis negros!"-festejaba el bien borracho ikki con sus compañeros de armadura negra-"sho! Estoy bien! Happy y orgulloso! De todos ustedes!...ahora solo falta acabar con esos pend...ZzZzZz

"se...durmió?"-preguntaba un caballero negro

"creo que si..."

" y quien pagara las chelas?"

" hey no me mires a mi ¬¬"

Mientras tanto con shun y shiryu...

" y dime shun...se que te gusta alguien...cierto?"

" he..si es verdad shiryu"

"pero...el problema es que no se quien es...y me preguntaba si tu..como mi buen amigo..me dirias quien es"

" bueno..aprovechando que estamos solo shiryu..te dire...su nombre es..."

"con que aquí estan!"-gritaba un caballero negro-"como ikki se quedo dormido...ustedes pagaran las chelas!"

"que ni loco!...bueno al menos dinos que ganaríamos a cambio!"

" pues dejame decirte caballero del dragon..les daremos...una pieza de la armadura de oro!"

"hecho!"

Despues de una ardua batalla...

" que conseguiste shun?"

" una pierna de la armadura ...$2, unos boletos para un concierto y polvito blanco"

" bien! Espero que sean para el nuevo disco de paquita"

Y asi se la pasaron peleando toda la tarde para conseguir piezas de la armadura...$75, cupones de bebidas y mucho polvito blanco...

CONTINUARA...


	4. 2 es mejor que 1

Pues gracias alos k leen este fic! Que como dije! Es **YAOI**! Y dejen review x fa!

Esa tarde shun fue a buscar solo un recuerdo que tiene..cuando su hermano era bueno

"vaya que lo recuerdo, siempre veníamos a este árbol, ikki, hermano, dejaste tu marca aquí"-pasando la mano en el árbol donde decia- _aquí estuvo ikki-_"vaya que buenos tiempos...he...y esta marca?.."-viendo donde decia..-_aquí tambien estuvo el cisne...-_"pero..ha...esta nevando!...sera acaso hyoga.."-_hyoga...por favor..donde estas?-_" quien esta ahí?-

"jajajaja estas perdido Andrómeda!"

" cisne negro!"

"vaya vaya vaya pero si es el pequeño andromeda...oye bebe...no te asustes no vengo a pelear contigo...sino"

" conmigo"

"hyoga?"

"shun...dejamelo ami"

y asi estuvieron peleando hasta que llego..

"seiya?..que haces aquí?"

" he...hola shun!...vine a pasear a mi perro..que es lo que pasa aquí ?"

"hyoga esta peleando contra el cisne negro"

"tengo que ayudarlo!"

"por supuesto que no!"-grito hyoga-"nadie me ayudara"

"pero hyoga..."

"dije que no!"-mandándole una fría mirada a seiya y a su estúpido perro

"he...bueno...yo..pues..pechan y yo ya nos vamos..ven amigo.."-y asi se alejaron los dos

"bien continuemos nuestra pelea...pato negro"

pero antes de que el cisne negro pudiera renegar...

"que rayos estas haciendo cisne negro?"

" pero si son los caballeros negros!"-exclamaba shun

"hago lo que se me de la regalada gana! Dragon negro!"

" no me hables asi!...yo soy el lider y cantante de esta banda y aquí se hace lo que yo dijo!"

"bien dicho dragon negro...tenemos que irnos..nos esperan en unos 15 años"-decia el caballero de Andrómeda

_vaya dos shun_-pensaba un rubio todo sonrojado-_...no estaria nada mal_

" es hora de irnos! Tenemos una audición en el bar la paquita y unos 15...nos veremos! Perdedores!"

Y asi dejaron a dos confudidos shun y hyoga...Mientras en un lugar alejado de china...

"maestro...esta usted bien?"

"por supuesto que si shiryu le pedí a shunrei que te digiera que me estaba muriendo"

"y...porque lo hizo?maestro"

"jejeje pues...yo te extrañaba shiryu!"-gritaba el maestro mientras abrazaba a shiryu

"ahí maestro... y porque no me dijo eso?"

"pues medio hice eso, porque crees que le pague un boleto de ida a shunrei"-mirando feo a shunrei

"yo...he..pues...haaa! si lo admito! Me fui a un table dance! Y luego se me olvido!"

"¬¬ que linda...quien iba a pensar que una de mis discípulas estaría en un bar?"

"bueno...maestro no solo he venido a ver como esta, sino también a pedirle que restaure la armadura de seiya y la mía"

"esta bien"

"enserio?"

"jajaja engañado!"

"maestro! ¬¬"

"jeje lo siento...pero aun asi no puedo restaurarlas"

"entonces?"

" el unico que puede hacerlo...es una persona...capas de hacerlo"

"ya deje de hacer eso!"

"esta bien lo siento...solo el sabio de la montaña puede arreglarlas"

" y donde esta?"

"en la tienda de videos de la montaña"

"bien! Ire a buscarlo!"

"no si yo lo impido caballero dragón!"-fritaba una voz chillona

"quien eres?"

" mi nombre es kiki y acabare contigo!"

"ki...ki?"

"si hay algún problema?"

"jajajaja asi se llamaba mi perro"

"te matare! Caballero del dragón! Lanzamiento de estiércol!"

"agh! Que asco, mira hagamos un trato, tu me muestras donde esta el sabio de la tienda de videos,

y yo te enseño unos nuevos ataques"

"hecho! Solo sígueme!"

Y asi encontraron a nada mas y nada menos que a mu

"maestro! He venido para que ayude a mi socio a reparar dos armaduras"

"bien, como te llamas muchacho?"

"yo? Kiki"

"tu no animal, tu"

"mi nombre es shiryu, el caballero del dragon"

"pues bienvenido caballero del dragon a mi tienda de videos, aquí encontraras las películas mas difíciles de encontrar en todo el mundo"

"yo no vengo a eso U"

"ha! Cierto, las armaduras, lo primero que tienes que hacer es regar con tu sangre l las armaduras"

"con...mi sangre?"

"si"

"esta bien lo haré!"-_todo sea para arreglar la armadura de mi seiya-_y asi shiryu empezó a derramar su sangre en la armadura de seiya

"yo haré...todo lo posible...para ayudar...a...seiya"

"maestro por favor, ya derramo mas de la mitad"

"no, espera un poco mas"

Al cabo de un rato shiryu se desmayo, diciendo sus ultimas palabras...

"hijo de..."-y se desmayo

"bueno kiki ya es hora pásame el polvo de estrellas"

Y asi se la paso mu arreglando las armaduras...


	5. en busk de la santa armadura ZzZ

Gracias! Por los review!...si si aunke este muy chafa este fic lo continuare! Para k vean lo k no pasan en Tv:

**Fernanda Elric: **no pues gracias por leer este loko fic...y claro k estará camus!...solo dime con quien quieres que este camus...o estara solito?

**NAYU: **desde peru! No pues la neta muchas grax! X seguir leyéndolo...y si la verdad es que no dicen ni una groseria cuando los golpean...es x eso que existe este fic! Jajaja grax!

WvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWv

Al cabo de un rato shiryu se desmayo, diciendo sus ultimas palabras...

"hijo de..."-y se desmayo

"bueno kiki ya es hora pásame el polvo de estrellas"

Y asi se la paso mu arreglando las armaduras...

Mientras con los demas...

"te estaba esperando! Pegaso!"

"que?... pero si es el caballero negro de pegaso"

"estas muerto, ataque de roquita de pegaso!"

"haaaa! Roquita de pegaso!"

Y asi se golpearon por varias horas, hasta que al fin seiya gano..

"aunque...me..hayas ganado..ya estas marcado..por la muerte morena"

"la muerte morena?"

"exacto...pronto..estaras muerto"

Y como dijo el pegaso negro, seiya poco a poco se fue poniendo de color rosa...pero mientras pasemos con los demas...

"te estaba esperando caballero del cisne...tardaste mucho ¬¬"

"jejej lo siento U" -dijo hyoga-"aun asi te acabare cisne negro!"

Pues para acortar historia, cisne negro uso su rayo de hielo y hyoga utilizo su cuadrado de hiel, dejando congelado al cisne negro...

"óyeme que pocos! Me dejaste invalido, no siento las piernas!"

"pues...que quieres que haga es mi trabajo!"

"aun asi le mandare al fénix la información de todos tus ataques...me pasas mi laptop?"

"he...a si claro"-la recoge y se la da

"grax...ahora por e-mail, le diré al fénix todos tus ataques!...jajajajaja!"-y quien sabe como aparece una nube de humo

"órale"-tratando de quitar la nube de humo-"mmm, no se quita...pues..al menos de la armadura...jejej y su computadora"-yéndose de ahí con las dos cosas

"agh!...hey sigues ahí?...me ahogo con el humo...ayuda!"

Mientras tanto shun que se encontraba con seiya...

"rayos! Este maldito celular no sirve...pero no me hicieron caso!...les dije que era mejor una campanita para comunicarnos!...ha pero no! Tenemos que hacerle caso al idiota de seiya!...y hablando del rey de roma...hey seiya que haces haya abajo?...estas todo moreno...te dije que en estos lugares usara el bloqueador que te di...hey! que no me oyes?...pues tendre que ir a buscarte!...ve cadena!"-y asi como ordeno shun la cadena agarro a seiya y lo subio del risco donde habia caido-" hey...despierta!"-le empieza a dar de bofetadas-"te dije que no tomaras de ese whiski..."

"dejalo...no tiene oportunidad"

"quien es?...¬¬ pero si es el Andrómeda negro"

"ese es mi...nombre, vaya que mis papás no tenian imaginación"

"que es lo que quieres?"

"primero que nada, que sueltes a ese pobre e indefenso chico...no tiene oportunidad, y despues pelearemos"

"yo...no puedo"

_suéltame shun_-le hablaba seiya telepáticamente-_no vale la pena que un idiota como yo sobreviva_

"eso ya lo se seiya...pero mi cadena se atoro en tu brazo y no puedo soltarte!"-moviendo la cadena a los lados-"maldición...ahora tendre que subiste...y luego te tiro"

"entonces pelearas o te quedaras ahí?"

"claro que peleare"

El pobre de shun sufrio varios ataques del Andrómeda negro sin poder soltar la cadena, hasta que...

"ya deja de jugar y acaba con el!"

"quien eres tu?"-preguntaba un shun todo golpeado

"soy el famosísimo dragon negro!"/por si preguntan...seiya sigue desmayado XD)

"que haces aquí?"

"púes tu que crees Andrómeda negro?...vengo a ayudarte!"

"yo no necesito ayuda!"

"entonces deja de jugar y acaba con el!"

"esta bien...ataquen sanguijuelas en cadena!"

"haaaa basta!"

"estaras muerto muy pronto Andrómeda"

"tendre...que...usar mi ataque...ataque de los gatos salvajes!"-y como dijo shun, su cadena se convirtió en una jauría de gatos salvajes comiéndose las sanguijuelas y rasguñando al Andrómeda negro...dejándolo...muerto uu

"vaya...creo que te...subestime Andrómeda"-decia el dragon negro

"que es lo que quieres?"  
"lo de siempre...acabar contigo...y por lo que veo seiya tiene 3 partes de la armadura dorada...mas la tuya...y quiza la MIA...agh, no soy bueno en geografia, pero aun asi te acabare"

"espera!...tu pelearas conmigo!"

"shiryu!"

"ese soy yo"

"pues yo te acabare dragon...ataque del dragon enfermito negro!"-Y asi duraron horas para que se encontrara el vencedor de esta estupenda pelea..-"piedra papel o tijera!"-...bueno..U..jejeje era broma, de verdad si pelearon muy duro...hasta casi acabar medio muertos...

"tengo que usar mi ultima tecnica...que por ahora no se como se llama...pero moriras dragon negro..por hacer una mala imitación de mi...yo soy mas guapo"

"ja!...hasta crees"

"muere!...feo!"-Y asi shiryu ataque al dragon negro pero lamentablemente, el ataque tambien lo afecto...haciendo que se desangrara...por todos lados

"yo...utilize todas mis fuerzas...pero valio la pena...ahora soy el mas guapo"-y asi shiryu callo al suelo

_me asombra el valor que tiene_-pensaba el dragon negro-_..no puedo dejar que muera...me debe dinero_...-"shiryu!...yo te ayudare a vivir, pero me tienes que hacer un favor...a cambio de darte la vida...una parte de mi siempre estara contigo"

"ya deja de hablar! No ves que me estoy muriendo!"

Y asi el dragon negro curo a shiryu de una lenta y dolorosa muerte..

"shiryu! Shiryu!...estas bien?"

"he...shun?...shun que me paso?"

"pues...solo digamos que desde ahora el dragon negro...sera...como tu conciencia"

"he?.."

"no importa, ayúdame con seiya por favor, ya lo subí, pero al parecer no cambia de color...pobre el bronceador no funciono uu"

"estas equivocado shun, los meteoros del pegaso negro se aparecieron por todo su cuerpo"

"y como lo salvaremos?"

"pues mira..."-se sienta encima de seiya y le da de cachetadas-"vamos wuey! Despierta! No te hagas el menso!...sabemos que solo quieres hacerte el héroe!"

"shiryu!"

"yo...he...lo siento..debe ser el dragon negro...mira"-decia shiryu mientras empezaba a atravesar a seiya con sus dedos

"shiryu! Que haces!"-le da un zape

"haaaa!...shun se que eres lindo y todo, pero eres un idiota, que no sabes que los caballeros tienen puntos cardinales...que...bueno...no me acuerdo...pero se supone que esto lo salvara"

Y tal como dijo shiryu, seiya empezo a cambiar de color...

"haaa"-bostezo-"esto tarda mucho...mejor nos vamos no shiryu?"

"si tienes razon shun...es mi amigo y todo, pero esto es muy aburrido!"

Y asi shiryu y shun se fueron en busca de ikki...


	6. la isla de la reina de los precios bajos

Vaya que les esta gustando esta loca historia U...gracias por los review:

**Koret Sirsep Leite . Y.H SA.T: **jejejeje...no pues grax x los review! Y si si haré los capi mas largos y espero que los continúes leyendo!...ha! soy mujer U

**Kairake:** jejejeje cuando lleguen con los dorados sera lo maaaas interesante!...espero que lo siguas leyendo y mas que nada que te guste U grax!

**Shingryu Inazuma: **gracias x el review!...jejeje...se me hace que la mayoria que lo esta leyendo espero que pasemos con los dorados...no?...jejeje y es que sera lo mas interesante...pero mis preguntas son...

**Hasta donde quieren que lo termine?..**

**Quieren que le quite algunas cosas?**

**Estoy abierta para cualquier tipo de opinión**

Y ahora si...la historia!

WvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWv

Y asi shiryu y shun se fueron en busca de ikki...

"vaya...tardaron mucho ¬¬"

"jejeje perdon ikki...es que teniamos hambre y tuvimos que pasar a una tienda de comida rapida...puedes creer que hay tiendas aquí?"

"si pero los duces estaban rancios uu"

"deja de quejarte shun que estaban muy caros"

"shun, shiryu callense y pelen!"

Lamentablemente para shun y shiryu ikki era mas fuerte que ellos dos...

"vaya pero débiles son!"

"oye no te quejes!...yo estuve entrenado con un maestro que ni siquiera se movia de la su lugar y todas las noches terminando el dizque entrenamiento tenia que moverlo hacia su cama"

"tu también shiryu?...chócala!"

"dejen de jugar! Par de bebes!"-les gritaba ikki, pero de repente varias rocas brillantes empezaron a golpearlo-"haaaa!...quien fue! Eso no se vale!...los acusare! ;;"

"deja de llorar ikki...soy yo! El poderoso...!"

"seiya, si, si ya se... que quieres?"

"vencerte que mas?"

"aun estas muy débil por la pelea contra el pegaso negro..tienes rasguños y moretones por todo tu débil cuerpo"

"debiste pasar ala farmacia de aquí al lado!"-gritaba shiryu atrás de ikki

"yo.."-_vaya, ikki tiene razón, aun estoy cansado...debi tomarme ese red vull que le robe a esa anciana..-_

"basta seiya!..yo acabare con el!"

"hyoga!"-gritaba shun con sus ojitos brillantes

"ese es mi nombre shun"-sonrie y como de película, le brillan los dientes

"que?..pero si yo te derrote!"

"de que habla hyoga?"

"deja te explico seiya..."

_**flash back...**_

Se ven dos figuras, una delante de otra, son ikki y hyoga, entre ellos esta una mesa que los separa...

"listo...pato?"

"claro..pollo"

"tira..."

"haaaa!"-gritaba hyoga mientras alzaba una carta y la dejaba caer con fuerza-" dos de tréboles!"

"flor imperial...jajajaja te gane!"-reia mientras sacaba sus cartas...

_**end flash back...**_

Al terminar la historia todos se cayeron al estilo anime

"pero al menos mientras no veias...te robe una pieza de la armadura!"

"¬¬ presumido...bueno..ikki! ahora! Que estamos todos juntos te acabaremos!"

"hasta crees seiya ¬¬"

Y asi empezo la batalla, todos trataron de golpear a ikki con sus ataques.. pero fue inútil, todos fueron derribados por el ataque ala de pollo Kentucky de ikki...el ultimo que quedo en pie...fue el inútil de seiya...

"estas listo para ,morir seiya?...si no me respondes lo tomare como un si...bien tu lo quisiste!...muere!"

Pero sorpresivamente el ataque de ikki fue rechazado por el escudo se shiryu y luego la cadena de shun ataco a ikki...luego el ataque de hyoga ayudo a derribarlo...

"ikki, dime que paso en la isla de la reina de los descuentos bajos"

"no entenderías!"-trata de golpear a seiya-" llamare al pollo roztizado!"

"ikki por favor, desde que regresaste de esa isla haz cambiado, por favor dinos que paso hermano!"

_**flash back... **_

_yo..ikki...el mejor caballero de todos..tengo..tengo que seguir peleando..por shun..._

"ikki despierta!"

"shun!...ha!..eres tu Juana"

"otra vez me confundiste con...tu primo, abuelo, hermano ?"

"hermano..lo siento Juana, es que se parecen mucho, si no fuera por tus arrugas, las canas y la verruga que tienes en la nariz, ustedes son son igualitos"

"¬¬...no se puede contigo ikki...por favor ya ríndete, ser el empleado del mes no vale la pena"

"si, si lo vale, si lo hago ganare la armadura...y un cupón de descuento"

"pero estas aquí encerrado en esta horrible habitación y sin cable!"

"lo siento juana...pero mañana en la mañana es mi ultima oportunidad de vencer al gerente...y lo haré"

Al otro día...

"bien ikki...haz estado trabajando conmigo...cuanto?"

"maestro no me enseña matemáticas como para que sepa ¬¬...llevo con usted...creo..que...5 años y medio"

"bien, entonces ya es hora de que me superes...al principio pense...es apenas un chamaco...que limpie todo walt-mart, pero luego pense, mejor que limpie...la tienda de los precios bajos.."

Dejenme explicarles, en la supuesta isla de la reina de los precios bajos del "mal", habia muchas tiendas de regalos, de artículos deportivos, blablablabla, pero la mas grande y la mas sucia...era la tienda de los precios bajos...ya que cada dia venia gente de otras partes del mundo a comprar aquí...porque?...pues porque tenia los previos bajos!nn

"pero...maestro, nadie a limpiado esa tienda desde vino Michael jackson con todos sus niños!"

"hazlo o no tendras la armadura!"

Y asi empezo la limpiada...

_Pasillo 8 necesita una limpiada-_se escuchaba decir a una mujer por el intercomunicador..

"ya se! Ya se, no crean que es tan facil!"- se quejaba nuestro adorables ikki

_pasillo 129 se regó leche echada a perder..._

"ya voy! Ya voy!"

_pasillo 158 se le se le rompio la fuente a una señora embarazada..._

"que!Ôo ...dios! esto no es un hospital!"

"vamos no te quejes, para obtener la armadura! Necesitas odio!...odio a los clientes que no dejan propina, odio alas personas que dejan sucio el baño! y al conserje que no vino!"

"ikki no!"

"juana no te acerques, es peligroso correr con el piso mojado!"

Sale corriendo juana directo hacia ikki...se resbala...y cae en un sofa..

"uf! Casi...en que estaba, asi...ikki no!"

" no juana! No te acerques a esas escobas no rebajadas, son peligrosas!"

Pero para la mala fortuna de ambos, una escoba lanzada por el maestro de ikki, fue a dar ala cabeza de juana...

"aaaaahhhh!"

"juana no!"

"ikki...tienes...que ...conseguir la armadura"

"juana...no!...rayos, ahora tendré que limpiar también aquí"

" se lo merecia!"-decia el maestro de ikki-"no tenia porque haber venido, hoy es domingo, ella no trabaja los domingos!"

"yo..te matare!"-gritaba ikki mientras agarraba una escoba y a escobazos lo empieza a golpear

_**fin flash back**_

"eso...es todo"

"miren esta temblando!"

Y de repente unos caballeros negros los empiezan a atacar...

"ikki son tus hombres!"

"no, no lo son...despues de lo del bar...no lo son!"

Luego, la tierra se abre e ikki cae en una fosa...

"hermano por favor toma la cadena!"

"no lo haré, no merezco vivir"

"ahora que he vuelto a encontrare, no permitire que te alejes de mi!"- pero ala de hora de hablar...una pequeña...babita se le cayo a shun y fue a dar en la mejilla de ikki

"agh, shun habla sin escupir!"

" lo siento nn"

"pero...esa pequeña babita...me hizo reflexionar...y shun..no eres adoptado"

"lo se hermano"-y lo empieza a subir para que no caiga

Pero luego empieza a granizar...un granizo del tamaño de la cabeza de seiya...no, esos seria muy pequeño...mejor de una pelota de tenis y aparece un sujeto enorme!

"quien es ese?"

"mi nombre es Heracles! Niño ignorante!"

"oye!"-grita seiya mientras se acerca a el-"es...es..enorme!..huyan!"

Heracles empieza a atacarlos con la superhiperultramega roca de Heracles y deja grandes hoyos en la tierra...

"es un nombre muy largo para un ataque...no crees shiryu?"

"si...hasta a mi me da huevis decirlo"

"fénix! Dame el casco!"

"cuanto me das, lo mínimo es de $150...nada?...entonces...seiya atrapalo!"

"haaaa esa traicion la pagaras muy cara fénix!"

"y de cuanto es?...de todos modos me debes dinero"

"no te hagas el gracioso!"-vuelve a hacer su ataque...matando al fénix

"shun!...re...recuerda...que me debes dinero"

"ikki!...¬¬ no es cierto"

Y asi le cayo en cima una gran roca a ikki...

"ikki...defendiste este casco...eso haremos nosotros uu"

"en serio?Ôo"

"callate seiya ¬¬"

" te vengare hermano"

"toma.."-decia hyoga-"el dinero que te debo...esta moneda me la dio mi madre, es muy preciada para mi"

Se ve alo lejos una sombra...es kiki

"al fin!...te a enviado el repartidor de pizzas...pedí una hace 2 horas y no ha llegado, mas te vale que sea hawaiana"

" no te aproveches de tu suerte shiryu..o me la como ¬¬"


	7. piyama de ovejitas!

Gracias! Por los review que me han mandado:

**Little Nisa Pandora:** jejeje si si algo tarde pero aki esta!..la gran continuación, jejejej ya veras k te dolerá mas la panza de tanto reirte cuando lleguen alas 12 casas..grax!nn

**Katsuy: **pues si si...si me da tiempo la continuare...hasta acabarla!jajajajaja!

Y bueno con las ideas k he puesto...y claro k ala gran idea de mi kerido amigui masami...logre hacer este fic..y espero k lo continúes leyendo hasta el final..grax!nn

**Akiko Saman: **grax! X el review!..también t gusta full metal alchemist?..jejeje bueno yo lo estoy empezando a ver y esta genial...y tbm yu yu hakusho grax! Y es pero k continúes leyendo!nn...y grax tbm x tantos review k me dejast nn, y si pienso acabarla TODA! ...jejeje me apasiono nn y aunke este mas gracioso y casi no tome en cuenta alas parejas ya veras cuando lleguen alas 12 casas espero k SiGaS LeYeNdO nn

Shingryu Inazuma: jejejeje si no te preocupes me dejo review...y claro k la continuare! Hasta...hasta...pues hasta k se acabe todo y bueno...k como le hago...creo k es un don! Si!...bueno me gusta pensar eso...de todo saco algo chistoso...hago reir ala gente nn...y bueno grax!nn x tu review y espero k continúes leyendo! 

**Tomoyo: **jajajajajaja k genial k te haya gustado este loko fic y espero k continúes leyendo! Xk esto se acabara...dentro de huuuuuu grax!nn

**Shivatatenshi: **no te imaginaras cuantas locuras abra cuando esten con los dorados...y tranquis tranquis...muy pronto se diran TODO, espero k continúes leyendo grax!nn

Y COMO USTEDES LO PIDIERON! EL SÉPTIMO CAPITULO DE LA PARODIA DE SAINT SEIYA! WvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvW 

"ya están todos?"

"si saori"

"bien, entonces el casco lo unico que nos queda?"

"si, lo demas lo robaron"

Shun, hyoga, shiryu, seiya y saori, estaban en la gran mansión kido...

"pero, para que quieren la armadura?"

"AYUDA!"

"es tatsumi!"

"BAJENME DE AQUÍ!"

"kiki?"

"hola shiryu! Seiya!"

"kiki, baja a tatsumi del techo"

"pero me dijo enano!...no bajare a esta bola de billar hasta que me pida disculpas!"

1 minuto...2 minutos..3...

"bueno en que estábamos?"-preguntaba saori mientras todos, inluyendo a kiki, volvían ala sala donde estaban, y el pobre tatsumi se quedo pegado al techo...

"bien, creo que es hora de que me vaya"-se despedía seiya

"hasta luego...seiya"-se despedía tristemente shiryu

"adios saori, hyoga, shun, shiryu, kiki...y nos vemos tatsumi!"-mirando hacia arriba y moviendo la mano para despedirse

Después de cenar y hacer lo que tenian que hacer...cada quien se fue a sus camas..menos tatsumi que seguía en el techo nn

"oigan no me van a dejar aquí!...verdad?...chicos?..enano?..señorita?...tengo que ir al baño! Por favor bájenme!"

En el cuarto de shun...

"hermano...ho hermano...te prometo...te prometo que te pagare el dinero que te debo n/n"

En el cuarto de shiryu...

"yo...yo te diré seiya...te diré lo que siento...kiki bájate de mi cama!"

En el cuarto de hyoga...

"madre...te extraño mucho...pero al menos tengo a teddy para que me consuele...verdad que si mi osito hermoso?"

¬¬ Ejem...En el cuarto de saori...

"vaya esta película triple XXX esta..."

¬¬ Ejem...mejor vamos con los malos...

"docrates donde rayos estas!"-preguntaba un muy enojado caballero negro

"mira ahí esta!"

"sho no tengo ni trono ni reina!...ni nadie quien me comprenda!..pero sigo siendo el rey!...llorar y llorar...llorar y llorar"

"hey! Despierta!..tenemos que ir por el casco!"

"pero es muy tarde!...me da huevitis!"

"DOCRATES!"

";; me gritaste!"

"haaaa!"-pegándose con la mano en la frente

"tengo sueñito!"

"ok ok...mira que tal si te mando ala cama?"  
"pero..con mi leche calientita"

"si si...pero mañana vamos por el casco!"

"y un helado?"

"si si y un helado..."

Después de una dura noche para el pobre caballero negro...

"FLOJOS!...HEY! CABALLEROS DE BRONCE!"

"NO QUEREMOS TAMALES! VAYASE DE AQUÍ!"-salia por la ventana shiryu

"TAMALES?...vengo por la armadura de oro!"

Rapidamente shiryu, hyoga y shun salian por sus ventanas para pelear con docrates...

"jajajajajaja"-se reia a carcajadas drocrates

"que le pasa?..."

"no lo se shun...jajajajaja!...ya vi porque..se jajaja rie!"-señalando a hyoga que tenia de la cintura para abajo traia su piyama de ovejitas

"no se rian! ¬/¬"

"jajaja...bueno..ejem..kiki..necesito que vayas por seiya ahora!"

"entendido!"-y asi nuestro valiente duende se aventuro entre un mundo de gente para lograr encontrar a seiya...pero..-"para donde voy?"


	8. una pekeña leccion

Gracias, Gracias! Público!Gracias:

**Shivata: **no te preocupes, no falta poco...creo Ôo

**Tala Valkov: **MEXICANA A MUCHA HONRA, y es que esas cosas de vos y vosotros...no hace k cambie en nada el fic, además te confunde(bueno a mi si nn) y voy a leer tu fic haber k tal esta, pero apuesto a k estará muy chido, pero espero k sigas leyendo este fic!

**Koret. Y.H.SA.T: **no te preocupes, se que es estar en finales nn, y sip, shun le debe dinero a todos

**Miguel: **jajajaja me alegra k te haya gustado y espero k lo continúes leyendo, y si si me falto eso nn, pero es k es muy difícil seguir una serie que pasan todos los días y no te da tiempo de escribir, pero no importa! Seguiré con esta parodia y claro k te agregare a mis msn, solo ve mi profile y creo k ahí esta mi correo si no esta...me avisas

**AkikoSaman: **donde ikki?...pues...pues..x ahí volando nn, y creo k no falta mucho para las 12 casa, pero t aseguro k será lo mejor

**Tomoyo: **claro! Sino no seria parodia no, espero k continúes leyendo! Xk yo le seguiré hasta...hasta...bueno hasta donde me digan

**Katsuy Akano: **jejejeje lo siento! Es k...pues...no tengo excusas! Lo siento! Pero espero k este capi lo compense, y NO se me olvido, es k el tiempo si si el tiempo nn Y espero k continúes leyendo!

**Shingryu Inazuma: **jejejeje pues como en el anime pusieron a hyoga como el mas frió de todos(aparte de ikki) quería ponerle alguna parte tierna para el, y dale las grax a tu hermano de mi par te!tengo fans!...GENIAL! GRAX! MUCHAS GRAX!...cuantos?...bueno no importa! Mientras sigas leyendo este loco fic! Yo continuare

**Little Pandora: **jajaja tatsumi 5 años aya arriba? Jajaja no no, no soy tan mala...mejor k sean 6!y si, se me paso poner lo del pequeño shun...pero espero k este capi lo compense

_**GRAX! A TODOS! LOS REVIEW! Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**_

_**OTRA COSA...QUIEREN QUE ME SALTE TODOS LOS DEMÁS CAPIS Y ME VAYA DIRECTO ALAS 12 CASA...O LE CONTINUO TAL Y COMO VA EL ANIME?**_

Espero respuestas grax!

"jajajajajaja"-se reía a carcajadas drocrates

"que le pasa?..."

"no lo se shun...jajajajaja!...ya vi porque..se jajaja ríe!"-señalando a hyoga que tenia de la cintura para abajo traía su pijama de ovejitas

"no se rían! ¬/¬"

"jajaja...bueno..ejem..kiki..necesito que vayas por seiya ahora!"

"entendido!"-y así nuestro valiente duende se aventuro entre un mundo de gente para lograr encontrar a seiya...pero..-"para donde voy?"-pero mucha suerte tiene kiki, ya que en ese preciso momento paso un autobús que decía...

"_paradas, a el puerto, el hotel María, y donde quiera que este seiya..."_

"pero que suerte la mía..."

Volviendo con los demás caballeros...

"CADENA DE ANDROMEDA!"

"uf, gritas mas de lo que haces, y aun así crees que me detendrás con este hilito?"-y PAF! Mando a volar a shun

"SHUN, polvo de diamantes!"

"NO FUNCIONARA!"-gritaba docrates para luego pegarle en la cara a hyoga

"haaaa!...me dolió, ya te pasaste, quedamos que solo ibas a golpear a seiya, y por si no te haz dado cuenta...el no a llegado!"

"esta bien esta bien...lo siento uu"-se disculpaba el pequeño docrates-"es que...yo.. "snif", de pequeño mi papis no me querían...y...yo..haaaaa!"-y empieza a llorar tapándose la cara con sus manos

"ya ya...tranquilo..."-se compadecía el pequeño shiryu-"todo esta bien"

"pero que tonto eres dragon"-y para sorpresa de shiryu, Heracles lo toma del pie y lo amarra junto con hyoga y shun...

"también caíste?"

"cállate hyoga -.-"

Para ese entonces Heracles ya estaba subiendo las escaleras de la gran mansión Kido, buscando a saori

"bien...hoooo! pequeña atena, donde te escondes!"-gritaba Heracles mientras pasaba por una puerta, la que al parecer era el...baño-"estarás...por..aquí?"

"CIERRA ESA PUERTA!"

"ho vaya lo siento"

"te recomiendo que cierres esa puerta...no querrás quedar ciego"

"SEIYA! TE OI PERFECTAMENTE, YA ACABA CON EL!"

Y así empezó una pelea de...10 segundos, ya que en ese momento salió saori del baño...

"uf! Esos chilaquiles"

"mejor.."-toma a saori y la carga como costal de papas-"me llevare ala tal atena, y si la quieren de vuelta, tendrán que darme el casco de la armadura dorada"

"mira, por mi llévatela"

"seiya!"

"esta bien, esta bien"

Pero de repente se oyen, ambulancias y sirenas de policías...

"oho...la policía, no quiero verlos después de lo que sucedió en el bar...hasta luego chicos!"-sale corriendo docrates dejando a los caballeros de bronce

"bien, que aprendimos hoy?"

"que no se debe llamar ala policía, si no lo necesitamos"-decían shiryu, seiya, hyoga y shun con la cabeza agachada al jefe de policía

"bien, otra llamadita de esas, y los encierro los cuatros!"

"Si señor!"-y así un muy enojado jefe de policía se fue con los bomberos y ambulancias que habían llegado

"TATSUMI, todo esto es tu culpa!"-gritaba mirando para arriba(si lo recuerdan, tatsumi sigue en el techo nn)

"pero seiya, yo solo quería ayudar a mi señora"

"estamos hablando de la misma señora, que te deja las sobras de la comida, que desgraciadamente ella hace, y que sabe horrible?"

"…al menos me dio una casa"

"la casa del perro, cuenta como casa?"

"SEIYA, compadécete del pobre de tatsumi"

"tranquilo shun"-acercandose a shun-" no le haré nada"

"EJEM,COF!COF!COF!"

"hyoga, que horrible tos tienes"

"cállate seiya ¬¬…….y bien…que haremos ahora?"

"pues yo dijo que nos vallamos de viaje!"

"buena opción seiya…pero no deberíamos ir a rescatar a saori?"-decia preocupado shiriyu

"hablando de eso, docrates dejo esta nota"-decia shun mientras sacaba un papelito de su bolso-"dice…_tengo a su vieja, los espero en el estadio, con amor docrates"_

"a que tierno……bueno decíamos del viaje…"-regresaba ala normalidad seiya

"PD: seiya tengo tu cartera"

"OHU!"-tipo homero simpson-"que estamos esperando?"


	9. camarones d veracruz chico!

**Tala Valkov: **grax!pues si, da mucha flojera pasar todos esos capítulos, sabiendo k la mayoría no los ha visto, pero aun así si no los hago...no seria parodia!...o no?...t lo dejo d tarea nn

**Carolina: **ustedes?...vaya, no sabia k fuéramos dos o mas, jejejeje lamento la tardanza uu, pero espero k siguas...o...sigan leyendo...jejeje.

**Shingryu Inazuma: **...pues si, tienes razón solo alguien realmente tonto daría o pagaría algo x saori ...ho! espera...ese sería seiya...pero bueno, jejejej grax x el review

**Kairake: **jejeje k genial k te haya gustado y espero k continúes leyendo este fic nn

**Katsuy Akano: **jejejeje alshaimer...he...yo tampoco c como c escribe, jejejeje cerveza? Y si creo k tienes razón...pero una peke pregunta...seguiría siendo parodia si le quitamos algunos capi?...mi...abuelita?...mi...novia?...oye! yo soy chava!...y...no tengo novio uu...jejej bueno bye

**Arkaham: **lo k prometi?...he...jejejeje me perdonarias si t digo k no me acuerdo? Y algo de yaoi...jejeje claro k tendrá es solo k con tanto humor a veces se me va nn

**Ixchell: **jejejej grax!...y nop, creo k no les paga...maldita ¬¬

**Tomoyo: **jajajajaja grax muchas gracias...jejeje lo siento! Se tarde mucho...pero llegare hasta el final! Mas vale tarde k nunk no?...haaaa lo siento!...y cuidado con shun he xk hyoga se pone celoso nn

**Elo: **haaaaaaa muchas gracias!...pero es k seguir con toda la historia era mi plan y todo...pero la mayoría (k no los vio) se aburriria no?

**Little Niza Pandora: **bien bien me parece bien nn jejejeje solo imagínate al pequeño yoguita en esa clase d piyama VIVA MÉXICO! Y VIVAN LOS TAURO! JEJEJEJE NO t preocupes nn espero k continúes leyendo he!

BIEN! HAREMOS UNA...MMM...ENCUESTA?...PUES COMO QUIERAN LLAMARLE...DECIDAN!...QUIEREN K NOS PASEMOS ASÍ COMO ASÍ ALAS 12 CASA? O LE SEGUIMOS... la mayoría me decía k nos las pasaramos hasta las 12 casas...pero mi pregunta es...seguiría siendo parodia si le cortamos algunos capis?

**Bien aquí esta el fic!**

**McMcMcMcMcMCmcMcmCmcMCmCmcMcMCmCMc**

"vaya que esos idiotas se tardan!...como es que hacen esperar al súperhipermega do...HAAAAA YA CALLEN ESE HORRIBLE CANTO!"

"hay! Hay! Amor! Canta y no llores!..."-cantaba alegremente saori en su jaula

"ya que vengan por esta por favor!"

"uff, que difícil fue encontrarte!"-decía un agitado seiya

"porque se tardaron tanto?"

"no sabias que hay mas de 10 estadios?2

"heee...jejeje nop"

"pues tampoco el taxista! Y sabes lo que es llevar una pesada armadura ...HASTA TODOS ELLOS?"

"pero al menos llegaron, ya me estaba hartando de oirla!"

" y que no la torturaste?"-preguntaba shiryu

"ELLA NOS TORTURO!"

"bueno...pues...nos vamos?"-

"SI PERO LLÉVENSELA!"-rogaba docrates mientras se abrazaba de shun

"hey hey tranquilo!"-trataba de separar hyoga a docrates del pobre y aplastado shun

"celoso hyoguita?"

"cállate seiya!¬/¬"

Y así como si nada se fueron del estadio...no sin antes echarse un buen partido de futbol entre los caballeros de docrates contra los de bronce, y que hyoga le hiciera unas botas de hielo a docrates...por haber resistido tanto tiempo a saori

"agh, me duele la espalda"-se quejaba hyoga

"pues como no..después de los golpazos que te dio docrates, como íbamos a saber...que el hielo era tan frió?"

"seiya, eres un imbecil ¬¬"

"no shun, yo no tomo"

"olvídalo!...oye hyoga"-decía el pequeño shuni mientras se adelantaba con hyoga y lo abrazaba por los hombros-"mmmm que te parece...si llegando ala mansión...te...te...te doy un masaje n/n"

"yo...hee..."-sonrojado-"me encantaría shun"-volteándolo a ver a los ojos, teniendo un atardecer de fondo...apunto de...

"oigan!"-gritaba seiya rompiendo el encanto del momento-"donde...donde esta saori?"

"maldición!seiya, la olvidamos!"

"carajo shiryu no me eches la culpa!"

"bueno bueno...tranquilos...ella sabrá como llegar"-se despreocupaba hyoga...

En la mansión...

"son unos idiotas, como es que me dejaron sola con ese borracho!"

"ya ya no exageres, no fue para tanto"

"tienes razón seiya...deberia de echarte la culpa a ti, tu me cambiaste por esas botellas de cerveza sol!"

"en serio?"

"pues...la verdad shiryu...he...sip"

"y donde están, ya las probaste?"

"uf! Están buenísimas! Valieron la pena!"-y así los ven cada uno con sus botellas brindando mientras saori se acerca a punto de golpearlos

"he...lamento interrumpir mi señora...pero le hablan de la estacion marítima"

"he...sigues colgado de ahí tatsumi?"

"si señora uu"

"y como es que tomaste el teléfono?"

"...con la escoba que curiosamente estaba pegada al techo"

"y...porque estaba pegada?"

"es que un día trate de barrer el techo y..."

"haaa! Olvídalo...dame el teléfono"

"ahí le va"-lanzándole el teléfono ala cara-

"agh! Nada mas porque estas ahí arriba porque sino...haber ahora que quieren estos, ya tienen su estatua de un camaron echa de oro...y ahora que?"

"este, siento haberla molestado, pero al parecer unos tipos con trajes babosos y ya pasados de moda, nos tienen de rehenes y nos han amenazado con que les demos el casco de oro, pero que vengan los caballeros de bronce"

"aja...yo les digo gracias"-cuelga-"HAAAAAA! SECUESTRARON MI BARCO! DE CAMARONES QUE IBA PARA VERACRUZ, CHICO"-por supuesto que con estilo veracruzano nn

"tienes un dos?"

"mmmm, ve a pescar"

"que se supone que hacen!"

"pues shun y yo estamos jugando cartas, seiya esta dormido en aquel sillón"-señalando a un seiya hasta babeando de lo dormido que esta-"y shiryu esta meditando"

"pero si son unos!...hyoga! ponte unos pantalones!"

"he...jejeje lo siento, es que shun me los gano uu"

"bien...me acaban de llamar de mi barco de camarones y nos avisan que una pandilla de muy mal sentido de la moda los a raptado"

"...y?"

"como que y?...yo pense que eras mas listo shun!"

"hey vieja bruja no le digas así!"-le gritaba hyoga a saori levantándose de su silla...para que se le cayeran los pantalones

"haaaaaa! Hyoga!"

"ya se, ya se u/u"


	10. la magia del cine nn

Después de intentar explicarles a los muy "responsables" caballeros...

"pero esta muy lejos!"

"hay seiya no seas flojo!"

"no me regañes shiryu, no es mi culpa tener hambre siempre"

"¬¬ mmmm"

"bueno, no quisiera interrumpir su importante platica...pero como ya lo hice, les dire que necesito su ayuda.."

"y cuando no!"

"seiya!¬¬"

"lo siento uu"

Después de 1 hora de explicación...

"entendieron?"

"haber...quieres que vayamos en helicóptero a quien sabe donde del mar...para salvar a tus benditos camarones...acabar con unos tipos de trajes horribles que ni siquiera conocemos, salvar la armadura de oro y salir ilesos de todo eso...para que otra vez tengamos problemas porque un tipo decidió raptarte...es eso?"

"exacto hyoga"

"nah...y que ganamos con todo esto..."

"pues..."

Y así 4 de los caballeros mas "leales" se dirigían a un barco en quien sabe lugar...con una sola cosa en mente..._si ganan, vacaciones pagadas para todos_...y eso era suficiente...

"hasta que llegaron!"-les gritaba un tipo vestido de tiburón-"yo me llamo tibu...que onda"

"lo lamento, pero me temo que este será su ultimo viaje..."-decía otro tipo vestido de serpiente-"yo soy serpi..."

"pero si es mi primer viaje en barco!"

"cállate seiya!"

"si shiryu uu"

"bien, lo primero que haremos..."-hablaba tibu-"tu, el niño medio pendejín, amarra a los otros tres"

Mientras el ni...seiya, amarraba a los demás, shun utilizaba su cadena para atrapar al otro caballero...

_Muy bien cadena...sigue buscando...nop aquí no esta...veamos esa puerta..._

"hey esta ocupado!"

_oh! Lo siento.._

"ahora!...seiya danos el casco de oro!"

"el casco?...jejeje...pues...el casco...hablas del casco de oro de la armadura de sagitario querido tibu?"

"que hay otros?"

"pues...están las demás armaduras...no quieres uno de moto?"

""NO, QUIERO EL CASCO DE ORO DE LA ARMADURA DE SAGITARIO!"

"se me olvido ya!...espera...se supone que ustedes eran caballeros del santuario no?"

"si...y que tiene que ver?"

"pues...porque los echaron?"

"yo...pues...no puedo decirlo...lo prometí!"

"mira, si me dices que paso...te regalo a shun"

"hey! No soy un juguete!"

"no lo quiero...pero...haaaa soy muy chismoso! Esta bien te lo dire, fue el caballero de medusa, se comio el almuerzo del patriarca!"

"tibu! Lo prometiste!"

"medu...que haces aquí?"

"pues ese tipo me jalo con su cadena, mira que descarado y yo que estaba en el baño"

Y mientras los caballeros marinos se la pasaban platicando, shun hyoga y shiryu se habían desatado...

"bien! Es hora de pelear con ustedes!...hyoga...hyoga.."

"esperate shiryu...no me puedo quitar las cadenas...haber espera...deja las congelo mas...ahí ta"

"bien... ya están todos...ok...como ddecia..es hora d pelear"

"ya?...he pues...serpi es tu culpa!"

"porque la mia medu, tibu fue el que compro las cadenas baratas!"

"ya cállense! Y pelen! O si no.."-pero antes de que nuestro rubio pato digiera algo mas, unos fantasmas los empezaban a "atacar"...

"aaaahhhhh, pero que es esto!"-gritaba shun

"pero si son..."

"CHICAS!"

Exactamente, un grupo de chicas fantasmas empezaba a coquetear con cada uno de ellos, y claro que los caballeros marinos aprovecharon esa oportunidad para poder escapar...

"PERO SI SON UNOS INÚTILES!"-les gritaba gyze a sus caballeros-"si yo no hubiera llegado con mis chicas fantasmas ustedes hubieran muerto! Y tenido que pagar el seguro del barco!"

"lo sentimos mi señora"

"bueno...eso ya no importa, ahora de castigo...limaran mis guanetes!jajajajajajaja"

"NOOO!"

"cállense!...ni que fuera un sacrificio, ahora que tenemos el casco de oro...estaremos tranquilos"

"señora...como consiguió el casco?"

"la magia del cine, supongo nn..."


End file.
